free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Free!-Eternal Summer-
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery}} |studio = Animation DO |network = ABC TVA AT-X Nico Nico Douga (stream) |original run = July 2, 2014 - September 24, 2014 |episodes = 13 }} Free!-Eternal Summer-''' (フリー! エターナル・サマー Furī! Etānaru Samā) is the second season of the Japanese anime television series Free!, directed by Hiroko Utsumi and produced by Kyoto Animation and Animation Do. Free!-Eternal Summer-'' initially aired in Japan from July 2 to September 24 in 2014. Eternal Summer was later followed by a third season in July 2018, ''Free!-Dive to the Future-. The opening theme for this season is Dried Up Youthful Fame by OLDCODEX and the ending theme is FUTURE FISH by STYLE FIVE. Plot (Season Two) Free!-Eternal Summer- is set one year after the first season of Free!. The events revolve around Haru, Makoto, Rin, and Rin's childhood friend, Sosuke, in their final year of high school. The boys struggle with their future dreams in preparation for graduation. Haru faces many troubles deciding on what he's going to do in the future. Also, the team is looking for new members since the third year members will be graduating soon. The original four continue to race in hopes of going on to the nationals. Series Overview Free! (フリー！ Furī!) is a Japanese anime television series produced by Animation and Animation Do. The anime is a sequel to the light novel, [[High☆Speed！], written by Kouji Ohji, which received an Honorable Mention in the second Kyoto Animation Award contest in 2011 and was published in July 2013. Season One, titled ''Free!-Iwatobi Swim Club-'' for international distribution, aired in Japan in 2013 with Season Two, titled Free!-Eternal Summer-, airing in 2014. A third season of the anime series titled Free!-Dive to the Future- aired in 2018. Hiroko Utsumi directed the first two seasons, while season three was directed by Eisaku Kawanami. An animated film adapting the second volume of the light novel, High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－, was released in December 2015. A film trilogy was released in 2017 with the first two films being compilations of both seasons of the anime series titled Free!-Timeless Medley- the Bond and Free!-Timeless Medley- the Promise. The third film in the trilogy titled Free!-Take Your Marks- featured a quartet of new stories about the ensemble cast. A compilation film encompassing the third season, titled Free!-Road to the World- the Dream, debuted in July 2019 with another film slated for release some time in 2020.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Free!_(TV_series) Characters Main Characters *Haruka Nanase (CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English)) *Makoto Tachibana (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English)) *Nagisa Hazuki (CV: Tsubasa Yonaga (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English)) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English)) *Rin Matsuoka (CV: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English)) *Sosuke Yamazaki (CV: Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English)) Secondary Characters *Gou Matsuoka (CV: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English)) *Miho Amakata (CV: Satsuki Yukino (Japanese), Caitlin Glass (English)) *Aiichiro Nitori (CV: Kouki Miyata (Japanese), Josh Grelle (English)) *Seijuro Mikoshiba (CV: Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English)) *Goro Sasabe (CV: Hiroshi Yanaka (Japanese), Christopher R. Sabat (English)) *Kisumi Shigino (CV: Chihiro Suzuki (Japanese), Eric Vale (English)) *Momotaro Mikoshiba (CV: Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese), Jerry Jewell (English)) List of Episodes Free!_Episode_13_End_Card.jpg Free! Episode 14 End Card.jpg Free Eternal Summer End Card 3.jpg Free Eternal Summer End Card 4.jpg Free Eternal Summer End Card 5.jpg Free Eternal Summer End Card 6.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 7.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 8.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 9.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 10.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 11.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 12.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 13.png Production Staff '''Studio: Kyoto Animation, Animation DO Director: Hiroko Utsumi Script, Series Composition: Masahiro Yokotani Character Design: Futoshi Nishiya Art Director: Joji Unoguchi Director of Photography: Kazuya Takao Music: Tatsuya Kato Sound Director: Yota Tsuruoka References Category:Anime